Ссылки на вселенную Half-Life в популярной культуре
Ввидду известности серии Half-Life, в популярной культуре можно довольно часто встретить ссылки на неё. Игры * В Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory один из персонажей говорит Сэму Фишеру, что «монтировка предназначена только для образованных компьютерных героев», шутя над тем фактом, что Гордон Фримен учёный по профессии. * В Call of Duty: United Offensive в начале первой миссии можно заметить двух бегущих солдат. Имя первого — Гордон, второго — Фримен. * На уровне «Stark Towers» в игре The Punisher, один учёный обращается к другому по имени «Доктор Фримен» и спрашивает, что за звук он сейчас слышал, на что Доктор Фримен отвечает: «возможно физический департамент открыл межпространственный портал… оох, космические пришельцы!». Это ссылка на первый уровень из Half-Life. * В The Ship, игре, созданной на движке Half-Life 2, в описании к монтировке указывается, что она пригодна для любого «free man» (игра слов — дословно «свободного человека», но также образует слово «Фримен»). * В TimeSplitters Future Perfect на уровне «Breaking and Entering» Кортез переодевается в лабораторный халат с карточкой, на которой написано «Др. Фримен». * В Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas внутри секретной военной базы «Зона 69» в пустыне можно найти красную монтировку, лежащую на столе в одной из лабораторий. * В игре GTA IV в миссии "Приманка" (ориг. Lure) в здании напротив того, где должен находиться главный герой, в одном из окон можно в прицеле снайперской винтовки увидеть монтировку с раскраской точно такой же, что и в Half-Life. * Фомка в игре GTA V имеет такую же расцветку, как и её "собрат" из Half-Life. * В игре Sacred можно найти могилу, при открытии которой появится надпись «''здесь покоится Гордон Фримен, убитый монтировкой''» * В игре S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Тень Чернобыля в квесте «Найти фамильное ружьё охотника» недалеко от ружья валяется труп сталкера-новичка. Его имя — Фримен, на фотографии он в очках. Носит с собой пистолет Desert Eagle. Одновременно появляется запись в журнале, в найденном КПК Гордона Фримена, где находится часть его дневника, в которой говорится, что ему "не дают отдохнуть": «сначала „Black Mesa“, потом какой-то странный город в России, а потом поезжай на бескрайние степи Украины» (Чернобыль). В процессе изучения КПК, мы выясняем, что Гордон Фримен обменял свой красный ломик на банку тушёнки. * В Halo 3, если зайти в многопользовательской уровень Sandtrap и идти в одну из средних структур, можно найти лом, такой же, как у Гордона Фримена в серии игр Half-Life (Sandtraps — это также название главы в Half-Life 2). * В настольной ролевой игре Fallout PnP в разделе «Случайные встречи» описывается сценарий Half-Life следующего содержания: «В районе Нью-Мексико можно наткнуться на одинокого человека, одетого в оранжевый костюм химзащиты, который бормочет что-то о каком-то человеке с чемоданчиком. Если его убить, то при нём можно найти: лом, Colt .45, Glock 17, боевой дробовик, ракетную установку, пластиковую взрывчатку, винтовку Гаусса и особое оружие — ионный излучатель». * В одном из эпизодов игры Penumbra: Overture главный герой сталкивается с застывшим подо льдом телом, рука которого, сжимая монтировку, торчит на поверхности. В описании в инвентаре указано, что на рукоятке выгравировано имя «Фримен». * В игре «''Метро 2033''» на уровне «Битва на дрезинах», если пойти прямо к двери и открыть её, в обвалившейся комнате на полу можно увидеть скелет, а рядом ломик и очки как у Фримена (двойная пасхалка, так как игра в основном разрабатывалась выходцами из GSC Game World, разработчиков серии S.T.A.L.K.E.R.). * В дополнении к компьютерной игре с названием «''Left 4 Dead 2''» (также выпущенной компанией «Valve») «The passing» (Переход) от персонажа по имени Луис иногда можно услышать фразу «Я чувствую себя Гордоном Фрименом!». ** В той же игре, в кампании «''Мрачный карнавал''», можно обнаружить садового гнома, аналогичный гному из Half-Life 2: Episode Two. Интересно, но и здесь присутсвует достижение, для которого этого самого гнома нужно донести до точки эвакуации, начиная практически с начала кампании. * В игре Unturned в описании лома написано "Fordon Greeman's favourite weapon", что можно перевести как "Любимое оружие Фордона Гримена", буквы были переставлены во избежание суда с Valve. * В игре «''Dead Island''» можно сделать мод оружия «Месть Гордона». Он заключается в модифицировании фомки, значительно усиливая её характеристики. * В игре «''Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2''» главный герой при разговоре с офицером по связи Вэнс упоминает человека по имени Гордон и отмечает его неразговорчивость. * В игре Edge of Space ''при создании персонажа можно выбрать лицо «Gordon» и аксессуар «Freeman» при совмещении которых получается лицо Гордона. * В одном из роликов пролога ''Mortal Kombat X Джонни Кейдж хватает на несколько секунд монтировку, схожую с монтировкой из Half-Life, чтобы защититься от атаки Саб-Зиро и сбить его с ног. *В Payday 2 в описании отравленного торта при его покупке на стадии предварительного планирования сказано, что торт начинён иглами. Если трактовать "spiked" из англоязычного описания буквально - возможны ещё трактовки "пропитан алкоголем" или "начинён радиоактивными элементами", что совпадает с рецептом торта из Portal. Также между ними есть некоторое внешнее сходство. **В этой же игре упоминается компания White Mesa, что является отсылкой к Black Mesa. ***Улучшенный комбинированный тактический бронежилет, созданный White Mesa, отсылается на защитный костюм H.E.V. (Hazardous Environment Vest), в котором ходит Фримен. **Используемые во многих миссиях ломы выглядят точно так же, как лом Гордона Фримена. **Стиральные машины в миссиях Убежище и Hotline Miami напоминают логотип Half-Life. **В Большом Банке, на табло можно увидеть надпись "HL3 Confirmation Services". **В игре также присутвует несколько узоров-отсылок на серию Portal: Логотип Aperture Science, Куб-компаньон, Торт и человек, выбирающийся из портала. *В Saints Row: The Third в списке пропавших кораблей числится Борей (англ. Borealis). *В игре Space Station 13 присутствует экспонат и животное Р. Д., Ламарр, что является отсылкой на питомца доктора Кляйнера. *В игре AuroraRL присутствует персонаж по имени Гордон, внешне похожий на протагониста серии Half-Life. По сюжету он участвовал в эксперименте, состоящем из трёх стадий. Две стадии прошли успешно, а третью отменил руководитель проекта, Гейб. *В игре Counter-Strike: Global Offensve, на старой версии карты Dust 2, напротив базы террористов была некая надпись на арабском языке, переводившаяся как "Здесь был Фримен". После масштабного редизайна карты данная надпись была удалена. **В той же игре, на тренировочном уровне, на мангале выгравирована небольшая лямбда. *В игре Minecraft присутствует достижение «Это ложь» («The Lie») с картинкой торта, что является отсылкой к игре Portal, а точнее, к фразе «Торт — это ложь» («The cake is a lie»). *В игре Super Meat Boy присутствует бонусный персонаж, являющийся хедкрабом. *В игре 60 seconds! упоминается учитель физики мистер Фримен. **В этой же игре есть отсылка на торт из серии Portal. *В игре Van Helsing 2 можно найти логотип «Лямбда». *В игре Dead Trigger 2 присутствует монтировка, идентичная своему собрату из Half-Life. *В игре Mad Max в небольшой пещере можно найти изуродованный труп человека в очках и HEV-костюме. На ближайшем ящике лежит оторванная рука с монтировкой. *В стратегии Plague Inc. присутствует много отсылок к Portal и Half-Life 3. **На иконке игрового режима "Телепортация" изображена Земля, разделенная на две половины синим и оранжевым порталом. **В новостях иногда проскакивает сообщение о том, что через порталы можно получить бесконечно много тортиков, а также сообщение об ошибке со скрытой фразой "the cake is a lie". **Связанное с этим режимом достижение (не дать телепортации пройти нормально) называется "Привет от GLaDOS". **В случайный момент игры может всплыть сообщение об исследованиях некоего вещества с периодом полураспада 3 года (англ. half-life of '''3 years), которое, видимо, из-за своей вязкости выпускается клапаном (англ. '''Valve) непредсказуемо долго. *В игре Snail Bob 2: Tiny Troubles на стене можно увидеть плакат ввиде значка Half-Life 3. *В аддоне Rising Tide для стратегии Civilization: Beyond Earth можно обнаружить артефакт "Изотопный распад 3", описание которого гласит: Когда-то очень популярная видеоигра, считающаяся величайшим культурным творением в истории цивилизации. На пике её разработки над ней трудилась десятая часть населения Земли. После официального выпуска игры экономика Земли, EISS и Лунной базы 1 претерпела значительный спад, поскольку производительность упала до абсолютного минимума. *В четвёртом эпизоде "План Побега Браво" игры Tales from the Borderlands можно увидеть записку с надписью "HL3 Confirmed". *Одной особенностей игр серии Henry Stickmin является огромное количество отсылок к другим играм, фильмам, мемам и т.п. **В третьей игре Stealing the Diamond на пути к эпической концовке появляется вариант с монтировкой. Когда герой пытается взять её, с потолка на него падает куча хедкрабов, в следствие чего, он проигрывает. **На пути к тихой концовке одним из провальных вариантов является использование портальной пушки. Главный герой, попытавшись при помощи пушки переместить алмаз на мостик, где он стоит, ломает мост упавшим на него алмазом и отправляется в вечный полёт между двумя порталами. **В финальном выборе концовки "Pure Blooded Thief" (рус. Чистокровный вор) в четвёртой игре Infiltrating the Airship появляется огромное оружие, имеющее название G.A.B.E.N. (GabeN - ник Гейба Ньюэлла). Его использование приводит к проигрышу. В описании будет указано, что файл "C:\Program Files\hl3.exe\GABEN.dll" не найден. **В той же игре при краже рубина одним из вариантов является грави-пушка. Используя её, главный герой, перепутав рычаг, выкидывает рубин из самолёта. **В пятой игре Fleeing the Complex можно заработать достижение, если найти G-Man'а в пяти разных местах и кликнуть по нему. **Многие звуки взяты из серии Half-Life. *В игре Nether присутствует монтировка с такой же расцветкой, что и в серии Half-Life. *В игре Hello, Neighboor! в качестве внутриигрового предмета присутствует красная монтировка. *В игре SteamWorld Dig присутствует вывеска, на которой нарисована цифра "3" на фоне красной монтировки. *В игре Viscera Cleanup Detail на уровне Cryogenesis есть два секретных коллекционных предмета, выглядящие как очки и монтировка Гордона Фримана. *Мир игры Dishonored схож со вселенной Half-Life достаточно отдалённо, но включает и прямые отсылки на неё. См. также: Arkane Studios. **В начале игры присутствует сцена сброса трупов в канализацию, практически копирующая таковую в Half-Life: Blue Shift. **На базе игрока, в мастерской Пьеро находится заложенный кирпичом дверной проём, на котором нарисован некий овальный символ. Из прибитой рядом записки следует, что это незаконченный проект Двери-В-Никуда, аналогичной порталам в серии Portal. *В игре Two Point Hospital присутствуют пациенты больницы, зомбированные хедкрабом. Для их излечения необходимо снять хедкраба специальным крюком. *Если в игре Postal 2: Paradise Lost при спуске в подвал робототехнического завода повернуть налево к запертой двери, то игрок увидит уходящего в темноту человека в синем костюме с чемоданом. Также в одной из следующих комнат есть компьютер с перепиской Уолтера Беннета из Black Mesa. Фильмы *При поддержке сайта Machinima.com Росс Скотт создал сериал «''Freeman’s Mind''», являющийся по сути видеожурналом прохождения Half-Life, в котором закадровый голос озвучивает мысли протагониста, которые возникают в его разуме во время блужданий по подземному комплексу. *В мультсериале «''Пыхчево''» в одной из серий присутствует приспособление, которое герои называют "Гравитационная пушка". Она точь в точь копирует Грави-пушку из серии Half-Life 2, но при этом серьёзно увеличена в размере. *В фильмах «''Форсаж 6''» и «''Форсаж 7''» появляются два персонажа, фамилии которых Фримен и Шепард. *В фильме «''Геймер''» есть сцена, в которой человек в строгом костюме и с чемоданом в руке находится прямо на поле боя, никем не замеченный — так же, как это иногда делает G-Man. Литература * В романе «A Big Boy did it and Ran Away» Кристофера Брукмайра автор часто делает ссылки на различные игры. Например, одного из персонажей зовут «Доктор Фримен», а бойца SAS — «Шепард». *Главный герой интернет-комиксов «''Concerned», пародирующих сюжет ''Half-Life 2, Гордон Фроман, в отличие от Гордона Фримена выражает своё восхищение политикой Альянса и выглядит неуклюжим и наивным неудачником. * В книге «''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Выбор оружия''» Андрея Левицкого есть эпизод: Проходя мимо вагонетки, я скользнул взглядом по телу. На человеке были большие очки в чёрной оправе. Коротко стриженные волнистые волосы каштанового цвета, бородка и усики, а одет в комбинезон с кругом светлой ткани на груди, где было вышито нечто вроде перевёрнутой буквы «У». Лежащий рядом крысиный волк прокусил ему шею, но и сам погиб: незнакомец раздробил ему башку ломиком, валявшимся тут же. Ломик этот мне сразу понравился — тонкий, загнутый на конце, раздвоенный, как язык змеи, чтобы можно было вырывать гвозди и разгибать прутья. После этого герой книги носит с собой этот ломик до финала. Музыка * Екатеринбургская группа «Сансара» посвятила Гордону Фримену одноимённую песню, альбом «Ю ЛА» (2007) * Группа «''Miracle of Sound''» посвятила Гордону Фримену песню «''Gordon Freeman Saved My Life''». Категория:Пасхальные яйца